wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/42
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Noc na morzu. — Zatoka Rekina. — Zwierzenia. — Przygotowanie na zimę. — Zabezpieczenie się od burzy. — Wielkie mrozy. — Prace wewnątrz. — Po sześciu miesiącach. — Klisza fotograficzna. — Zdarzenie niezwykłe. Przepowiednie Penkroffa ziściły się. Wiatr wzmagał się stopniowo, statek już o szóstej godzinie znajdował się naprzeciwko zatoki, lecz odpływ morza nie pozwolił mu wpłynąć do niej. Marynarz rozwinął trójkątny żagiel na wielkim maszcie i, zwróciwszy statek przodem ku ziemi, pozostał na pełnem morzu. Szczęściem, choć wiatr dął gwałtownie, morze pod osłoną brzegów nie było zbyt burzliwe, nie trzeba więc było obawiać się uderzeń fali, bardzo niebezpiecznych dla mniejszych statków. Wreszcie o piątej z rana Bonawentura stanął na kotwicy przy ujściu Mercy. Ayrton czekał na kolonistów nad brzegiem, a Jow wybiegł naprzeciwko nich, skacząc i pomrukując radośnie. Teraz więc poznali już dokładnie wybrzeża wyspy i nigdzie nie znaleźli śladów bytności człowieka. Jeżeli więc znajdowała się na niej jaka tajemnicza istota, to musiała ukrywać się w nieznanych dotąd, nieprzebytych lasach półwyspu. Gedeon i Cyrus zgodzili się na to, że wypada zwrócić uwagę towarzyszów na dziwne wypadki, które ich spotkały na wyspie, a z których ostatni był może najtrudniejszy do wytłumaczenia. — Czy tylko z pewnością widziałeś ogień? — zapytał Cyrus. — Może to był częściowy wybuch wulkanu albo meteor. — Nie, Cyrusie — odpowiedział reporter — niema wątpliwości, że to był ogień, zapalony ręką człowieka! Zresztą zapytaj Penkroffa i Harberta, oni widzieli go także i potwierdzą moje słowa. W kilka dni po tej rozmowie, 25 kwietnia wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy koloniści znajdowali się na płaszczyźnie Pięknego Widoku, Cyrus odezwał się w te słowa: — Wypada mi zwrócić waszą uwagę, towarzysze, na pewne wypadki, które zaszły na tej wyspie i o których chciałbym usłyszeć wasze zdanie. Wypadki te możnaby nazwać nadprzyrodzonemi. — Nadprzyrodzonemi! — zawołał Penkroff. — Więc nasza wyspa miałaby być nadprzyrodzoną? — Nie, Penkroffie, lecz musimy ją uważać za tajemniczą, jeżeli nie potrafisz nam wytłumaczyć tego, czego ani ja, ani Spilett, nie możemy zrozumieć. — Cóż to takiego, panie Cyrusie? — zapytał marynarz. — Powiedz mi, czy zrozumiałeś, jak się to stało, że ja, wpadłszy w morze, znalazłem się, nie wiem jakim sposobem, na wyspie, o ćwierć mili od brzegu? — Tak, to trudno odgadnąć — odpowiedział Penkroff. — Czy zrozumiałeś, jakim sposobem Top odkrył wasze schronienie, odległe o pięć mil od miejsca, w którem leżałem? — Zapewne biegł wiedziony instynktem — odezwał się Harbert. — Byłby to szczególny instynkt, zwłaszcza, że pomimo ulewnego deszczu i wichru, Top przybiegł do Kominów zupełnie suchy i niepowalany błotem. — Idźmy dalej — mówił inżynier. — Czy zrozumieliście, jakim sposobem nasz pies został wyrzucony w tak dziwny sposób z jeziora, po walce z dugongiem? — Przyznaję, że nie — odpowiedział Penkroff — a coprawda, to i rana, którą otrzymał dugong, zupełnie taka, jakby go ktoś uderzył wielkim nożem, także niełatwo da się wytłumaczyć. — Idźmy dalej jeszcze — kończył Cyrus. — Czy zrozumieliście, towarzysze, jakim sposobem ziarnko śrutu znalazło się w mięsie pekary, jakim sposobem skrzynia z potrzebnemi nam przedmiotami znalazła się na wybrzeżu, chociaż nie było najmniejszych nawet śladów rozbicia, jakim sposobem nasza łódka zerwała przytrzymujące ją sznury i przypłynęła z biegiem Mercy, wtenczas właśnie, gdyśmy jej potrzebowali, jakim sposobem, po napadzie małp, drabina została spuszczona, abyśmy mogli wrócić do Granitowego pałacu, jakim sposobem nakoniec w czasie pierwszej naszej wycieczki na morze przypłynęła w samą porę butelka, zawierająca dokument, i nareszcie kto go tam umieścił, skoro Ayrton zapewnia, że go nie napisał? Harbert, Penkroff i Nab spoglądali na siebie, nie wiedząc, co mają odpowiedzieć. Dotąd przypisywali to wszystko szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności; teraz dopiero wspomniane wypadki zaczęły im się ukazywać we właściwem świetle. — Masz słuszność — odezwał się Penkroff — że trudno to wszystko wytłumaczyć. — Otóż — dodał inżynier — trzeba do tych faktów dodać jeszcze jeden, równie niezrozumiały jak inne. — Jaki, panie Cyrusie? — Wszak mówiłeś, Penkroffie, że, wracając z wyspy Tabor, widzieliście ogień na wyspie Lincolna? — Bez wątpienia — odpowiedział marynarz. — Jesteś pewny, że widziałeś ogień? — Tak pewny, jak tego, że teraz na pana patrzę. — A ty, Harbercie? — I ja to samo, panie Cyrusie — zawołał Harbert. — Ten ogień błyszczał jak gwiazda pierwszej wielkości. — Więc może to była gwiazda? — zapytał inżynier. — Nie — odpowiedział Penkroff — naprzód całe niebo było pokryte gęstemi chmurami, a powtóre gwiazda nie mogłaby świecić tak nisko. Zresztą zapytaj reportera, wszakże on widział go także. — Tak, widziałem — odrzekł reporter — i dodam jeszcze, że ogień ten rzucał dokoła światło tak jasne, jak światło elektryczne. — Tak, tak — zawołał Harbert — i z pewnością to światło paliło się nad Granitowym pałacem. — Cóż więc na to powiecie — rzekł inżynier — gdy was zapewnię, że w nocy z 19 na 20 października ani Nab, ani ja nigdzie na wyspie nie zapalaliśmy ognia? — Nie zapalaliście?... — zawołał Penkroff, tak zdumiony, że nie mógł dokończyć pytania. — Tak, a nawet nie wychodziliśmy wcale z Granitowego pałacu. Skoro więc ogień się palił, musiała go inna rozniecić ręka! Harbert, Penkroff i Nab nie mogli już powątpiewać, że na wyspie znajdowała się tajemnicza istota, wprawdzie sprzyjająca kolonistom, ale zawsze tajemnicza. Gdzież się jednak ukrywała i dlaczego tak ich starannie unikała? Na to pytanie żadnej nie mogli dać odpowiedzi. Cyrus przypomniał także towarzyszom, jak często Top i Jow okazywali widocznie niepokój, zbliżywszy się do otworu studni, wiodącej z Granitowego pałacu do morza, i dodał, że chociaż zwiedził ją wewnątrz, nie znalazł nic, coby go mogło naprowadzić na jakie domysły. Wskutek powyższej rozmowy postanowiono, ze zaraz na wiosnę wszyscy rozpoczną staranne poszukiwania na całej wyspie. Od tego dnia Penkroff był często zamyślony i zakłopotany. Dotąd był pewien, że wyspa stanowi wyłączną własność kolonistów, teraz przekonał się, że miała innego jeszcze pana, którego wpływ ciągle im się czuć dawał. Rozmawiał o tem często z Nabem i obaj, skorzy do wierzenia w rzeczy cudowne, zaczęli przypuszczać, że wyspa Lincolna zostaje pod władzą nadprzyrodzonej istoty. Nadeszły wreszcie dni słotne i zimne, z miesiącem majem, odpowiadającym listopadowi w strefie północnej. Zdawało się, że zima będzie wczesna i mroźna, rozpoczęto więc śpiesznie przygotowania. Ma się rozumieć, że nie zapomniano o Ayrtonie, który zresztą przyrzekł Cyrusowi, że się przeniesie na zimę do Granitowego pałacu, jak tylko zaopatrzy owczarnię. Przybył tam rzeczywiście około połowy kwietnia, jadał razem z nimi, podzielał ich prace, ale zawsze pokorny i smutny nie mieszał się do rozmowy. Większą część tej trzeciej zimy koloniści musieli przepędzić zamknięci w Granitowym pałacu, z powodu strasznych burz i wichrów. Rozhukane morze miotało spienione fale aż na wyspę, jakby ją zatopić chciało. Dwa razy w czasie takiej burzy morskiej Mercy tak wezbrała, że obawiano się, aby nie zniosła mostów, i pomimo tak niesprzyjającej pory koloniści musieli je wzmacniać. Łatwo się domyśleć, że tak straszne wichry musiały poczynić znaczne szkody, najwięcej jednak ucierpiał wiatrak i kurniki, które też często trzeba było naprawiać. W ciągu tej zimy zgłodniałe jaguary i gromady małp zbliżały się aż do płaszczyzny, i trzeba się było obawiać, aby najśmielsze i najzręczniejsze nie dostały się na nią, zwłaszcza że przez zamarznięty strumień mogłyby przejść z łatwością. Koloniści musieli w dzień i w nocy odstraszać wystrzałami tych niebezpiecznych gości, aby uchronić od śmierci domowe zwierzęta i zabezpieczyć od zniszczenia zasiewy i ogrody. W dni pogodniejsze Gedeon i Harbert udawali się na polowanie do bagna i za każdym razem wracali obładowani bekasami, cyrankami i innem ptactwem. Tak upłynęło cztery miesiące najtęższych mrozów, to jest czerwiec, lipiec, sierpień i wrzesień; przez cały ten czas nie zaszło nic ważniejszego i w niczem nie dał się uczuć wpływ owej tajemniczej istoty. Nawet Top i Jow chodzili spokojnie około otworu studni; zdawało się więc, że nadzwyczajne wypadki już się nie ponowią. Pomimo to koloniści rozmawiali o nich często i trwali w zamiarze zwiedzenia nawet najniedostępniejszych części wyspy. Dopiero przy końcu zimy wypadek bardzo ważny i mogący mieć zgubne następstwa zajął wyłącznie uwagę Cyrusa i jego towarzyszów. Było to w październiku. Wiosna zbliżała się szybko i ziemia, ogrzewana ciepłemi promieniami słońca, przywdziewała nowe szaty. Poza gałęziami drzew iglastych, rosnących na skraju lasu, ukazywały się już świeże listki. Przypominamy sobie zapewne, że Gedeon i Harbert zdejmowali już nieraz widoki z różnych miejscowości wyspy Lincolna. Otóż 17 października, około trzeciej po południu, Harbert powziął myśl odfotografowania całej zatoki. Powietrze było przejrzyste, najdalsze widoki rysowały się wybitnie na widnokręgu, a morze, kołyszące się pod tchnieniem wiatru, na dalszym planie zdawało się gładkie jak powierzchnia jeziora, mieniąca się w złote, srebrzyste i ciemne smugi. Harbert umieścił przyrząd fotograficzny w jednem z okien Granitowego pałacu tak, aby przenosił wybrzeże i zatokę, a otrzymawszy odbicie, zanurzył kliszę w przygotowanej na ten cel chemicznej kąpieli. Gdy następnie Harbert przyniósł kliszę do okna, aby ją zobaczyć przy świetle, dostrzegł na odbiciu morza maleńką plamkę. Spróbował, czy plamka nie zniknie przy powtórnem zanurzeniu, a gdy i to nie pomogło, wyjął z lunety szkło powiększające, aby przez nie zbadać, czy w tem miejscu niema skazy na szkle. Zaledwie spojrzał przez soczewkę, krzyknął, i o mało klisza nie wypadła mu z ręki. Pobiegł natychmiast do pokoju inżyniera, podał mu kliszę i szkło powiększające, wskazując plamkę na morzu. Cyrus spojrzał na punkcik, potem zerwał się z krzesła, pochwycił lunetę i zbliżył się szybko do okna. Przez czas jakiś przesuwał zwolna lunetę, jakby czegoś szukał na morzu, następnie zatrzymał ją dłużej, wpatrując się w jeden punkt wreszcie, odejmując ją od oczu, zawołał: — Okręt!